Don't Mess With Fire, You'll Get Burned
by XPoisonButterflyX
Summary: This is another fanfic of Band of Brothers. Note:I do not own anyone but my OC Alyssandra. OC/Liebgott
1. Chapter 1

Don't Mess with Fire, You'll Get Burned

Alyssandra was never a quiet girl. Even when she arrived at the orphanage in the town of Carentan. Screaming and wailing on the porch in a basket almost too small to contain her, her legs kicking fussily, her arms flailing madly. A bright light flooded over the baby, of only the age of eight months, causing her to cease suddenly. A frail, mousy woman picked her up before glancing around to see if she could possibly find who had left the girl. It could have possibly been a mistake for she was a pretty babe, but in the back of Marcelle's mind she knew too well.

As Alyssandra grew older, other children came and went. She was now at the age of sixteen and knew full well that the chances of her being adopted had swindled away. She was particularly special, and she had quite the fowl mouth. Other children and teens teased the fiery red whose face was littered with freckles. "Her parents came all the way to France to leave her how sad." They would say, knowing that she more than likely belonged to an Irish or Scottish set of parents. "She's a demon child you know? That's what sister Michelle says." She often heard them whisper. Still she walked through the halls of the orphanage and paid them no mind. She liked being the talk of the place, it made her feel wanted in some twisted way.

The poor girl never received the kind of love she ought to have had, but then again it wouldn't have made her the person she was today. Some kind of person that was… She wasn't gangly as she had been she was twelve, only four years before. She had grown into her limbs and was actually beautiful in a severe sense. She was now taller than the average female at a height of 5'6", her hair reaching down to the middle of her back. The intensity of her red hair contrasted greatly against her pale green eyes. She often wondered if they would have been a brighter, shiny green if she had grown up with her parents, but she doubted it.

Her freckles still appeared bright as day against her pallid complexion, and often in her bored hours alone she would play connect-the-dots on her face with paint. That is when she wasn't acting out by creating a frenzy throughout the orphanage. She would stir up a commotion to cure her boredom, and whenever there was mischief afoot the sisters already knew who it was without a doubt.

This was simply how she was before the war, and before the Germans had ever come to the town of Carentan and sent the sisters and children away. Before she had escaped quietly as they marched in, before she watched them intently. This was all before what she witnessed nestled into her heart, into her brain, and into her soul. This was before her simple, easy going life was strife with war, and her fiery personality erupted into a blazing wildfire.

She is now eighteen, running supplies back and forth for German officers. From one building to another she quickly moves. It is this, or simply die. Alyssandra was not one to just sit and follow orders, but she was also not one to act out of rash stupidity and get herself killed. No, she just idly waited and planned her escape as the Germans hustled about the town preparing for some kind of attack. Whispers of crazed Americans bounded from every corner, and had she believed it, she probably would not have had the fortunate life that was bound to come her way….


	2. Chapter 2

"You are insane if you believe the Americans are going to invade Carentan, I mean what in the world could they want with this place after you turned it into a dump?" Alyssandra asked as she leaned against a wall. "Besides I thought Hitler had the best army in the world…so why even go through the trouble of fussing?" She added as she picked dirt from under her almond-shaped fingernails.

"You wouldn't understand why they need Carentan. You are just a silly girl. Also, we are the best army in the world…but we are dealing with the crazed Americans…The paratroopers." Private Otto snapped at her. He was no regretting his choice to volunteer to watch her during the attack.

Alyssandra smiled slyly as she sensed his annoyance. "What in the fuck are paratroopers anyways?"

Otto rolled his eyes at her as if it should be obvious. "They jump from airplanes to land in enemy territory."

"They must be nuts then. I mean why jump out of a perfectly good airplane to go to some foreign country…let alone a town like Carentan." Alyssandra snickered at the thought. Secretly she was fascinated. Just as Otto was opening his mouth to argue with her further, a German officer walked into the room to order them to shut up. The Americans were approaching. As soon as the pompous officer left the room she snorted to herself. "Like they are going to hear us way the fuck in here. Besides if you guys are as good as you insist, these "crazed" Americans won't make it anywhere close to here."

Otto kicked her leg for her disbelief in the German Army. He then shot a finger to his lips to insist that she be quiet. He was not going to get ripped a new one because of some snotty brat. Alyssandra rolled her eyes at him. "_What a suck up…_" She thought to herself. "_But I guess you have to be in this army. Either that, or die for speaking your mind."_ Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sounds of machine gun fire from a building somewhere in front of them. She had never really heard the sounds of war, only the sounds of marching boots and the sounds of orders and drunken snickers. Her heart sank…she was scared. She shook her head quickly to dismiss the feeling before she crawled away from the window as the glass shattered. "Fuck!" She cried out as she heard the first explosions from artillery fire.

"Spread out!" She heard a man yell. She understood English very well, because the sisters insisted she learn more than French in order to be more appealing to possible adopters. Among her spoken arsenal was French, English, and German. Contrary to the Sisters' beliefs, English was not a sought after language when it came to adoption in a French country.

She glanced around to find that Otto had left her. She sat still as the sounds quieted down to a few shots here and there before she finally stood. She walked towards the window to glance out at the damage: craters in the streets, lifeless bodies, and shattered glass were her first observations. Her diaphragm expanded as a sharp inhale invaded her breathing passages. She stormed out of the building as if she wasn't scared only to have a gun pointed at her. Her hands shot up in the arm. "Don't shoot!" She called out to a rather tall man. Well, he had to seem taller than he looked because she was fairly tall herself.

He approached her quickly. "You speak English?" the rather massive man asked her.

"No. I was speaking fucking Italian." She said, both her eyebrows lifted almost to her hairline. "I mean…yes I speak English."

The man grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the aid station. "Come on then." He muttered as she drug her heels and slapped at his hand.

"I demand to speak to your commanding officer! Let me go! This isn't how you handle a lady you behemoth!"

The man looked down at her with piercing pale blue eyes, and she quieted her vocal chords instantly. "I don't know many ladies who talk like that. Now, let's go to the aid station that way a medic can take a look at you."

"Are you a crazed American paratrooper?" She suddenly asked as she began to walk willing with him. "Do you have the Mohawk and everything?" She added as she tried to knock off his helmet.

"Crazed? Mohawk?" The massive man asked before a booming laughter erupted from deep within his core. "I am a paratrooper. I guess I have to be kind of crazy to jump out of a perfectly good airplane. As for the Mohawk, I have curls."

Her green eyes lit up in amazement. "Where's your parachute? What would you want with a town like Carentan? Did they have to make you a special parachute? I mean you are kind of big. What's your name?" She bombarded him with questions.

"My name is Buck, Carentan was a very important part of our mission, I had a normal parachute even though I am a big guy." He answered her without missing a beat. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Alyssandra the Sister Marcelle named me. I don't know my last name though because I was an orphan. So I make up last names all the time. You can call me Ally or Sandra though 'cause my name is kind of long." She chattered away with him excited as they entered the aid station. Her eyes became even larger at the sight of so many paratroopers. She couldn't believe there were so many crazy Americans.

Buck left her for a moment to go talk to Winters, and she instantly made (in her mind) a new friend. "Would you shut up already?" the man asked her after she incessantly drilled him with questions.

"I don't think you are very nice…" She muttered before adventuring out to the town central. There she found more Americans, but she decided to go plop down with a group sitting on the center steps. "Hey!" She greeted the men.

"Uh…Hello?" A red head asked her.

"You have freckles." She stated flatly. The men around her laughed. She had never had so many different people to talk to, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

The freckled man raised an eye brow at her. "So do you."

"My name is Ally." She ignored his statement. The men continued speaking about some Lieutenant Speirs. "He doesn't seem so scary." She muttered after hearing their stories. In fact, he had been the scariest man in the world to her. The men began to move out for their next destination so she quickly followed after them. She picked up an American helmet from the ground and stuffed her hair into it to try to fit in. Her disguise was all but set however.

She made it a few miles out of Carentan before she was addressed. "Where's your weapon?" She ignored the question and tried to speed up a bit in order to avoid whoever was speaking to her. "I asked you a question." She now recognized Buck's voice.

"Shhh…Light and noise discipline." She tried to muster up in her manliest sounding voice.

Buck caught up to her. "You need to go back to town." He simply stated to her.

"But I might get lost all by myself… I've never been out of Carentan before." She told him as quietly as she could. She smiled the most innocent smile she had ever plastered on her face in her life.

Buck chuckled low in his throat. "Well we'll leave you at the next town then."

Alyssandra glared up at him as she continued marching. She knew how to do it well enough after being around German troops for so long. She would never make it into the next town however, at least not after digging in with Easy Company for a few days.


End file.
